


Love Has No Bounds

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Sex, Making Up, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Seven years after the Wizarding War ended, Hermione Granger has done well for herself and was happy in her job at the Ministry of Magic. One day, on her lunch break, she hears the voice of one person that she vowed to avoid for the rest of her life.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> *Credit goes to JK Rowling for her characters!*
> 
> So.. this is my first time in forever that I wrote a new fanfic. My life has been so hectic as I have completed a nursing course and I'm now at university doing my Bachelor's degree. Anyway, I hope to update this as much as I can!
> 
> I fricking love this pairing as I'm a lesbian myself and I always have found Cissamione to be an underrated but hot ship! Enjoy this lil story from me :)

On a Monday, Hermione got up early as usual for her rather busy day at work at the Ministry of Magic. Her job was to regulate the Muggle/Wizarding business dealings under the Minister for Muggle Affairs. She liked to work and it had kept her busy every day so she was happy with her job and the Minister Oliver Pankhurst respected her as a equal, not a member of the Golden Trio.  

After the Wizarding War, Harry decided that he had enough of being the Golden Boy and absconded to Canada where he had a relatively peaceful life there with Ginny and their children. Harry often contacted Hermione but he wouldn’t come home unless if it was for an important reason. Hermione respected that. However, Ron and Hermione never worked. Ron wanted Hermione to be a housewife and give him children but it wasn’t what Hermione wanted. Hermione wanted to go to Wizarding University and get herself a degree before she would work at the Ministry of Magic so she left Ron.

The Department of Muggle Affairs was busy with chockful of enquiries flying in by Owl and the workers were answering them. Oliver was away on Ministry business in Australia and left Hermione in charge of holding meetings and writing documentation for the time that he was away. Hermione was naturally happy with the challenges and got on with it.

By the time it was lunchtime, Hermione had held two meetings and wrote three documents to be sent off to the other departments. She was relieved but she was hungry after all the work she had done since coming into work.

She got up from the table and stretched her arms along with her back after sitting down for a long period. Hermione grabbed her jacket from the chair as well as her handbag before walking out of the office and closing the door behind her.

“Gwyn, I’m off to lunch. Please Owl me for urgent matters while I’m out, alright?” Hermione informed her acting assistant who was typing away on a typewriter at a desk outside of the office. Gwyn stopped for a brief moment and smiled at Hermione as she acquiesced her request.

“No worries, Hermione. Enjoy lunch.” Gwyn said which Hermione smiled as she flooed out of the building.

When Hermione left the Floo, she started walking towards her favourite café that was owned by an Australian wizard who made the most amazing coffee she had ever drink in her lifetime. Jacob, the barista, smiled when Hermione came in.

“Cappucino with two shots?” Jacob asked Hermione her usual coffee.

“That’s the one, Jacob. Can I get a chicken panini with that, please?” Hermione smiled as she began to take a table and sit down for her lunch.

“No problem, it’s coming up.” Jacob nodded, his magical pen and notepad scribbled down the order in the air before the piece of paper flew into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, Hermione took out the copy of the revamped Daily Prophet and began to read it until her lunch would arrive. Daily Prophet had been taken over by a wizarding journalist who had more brain cells than Rita Skeeter ever did and the disgraced newspaper press undertook a total revamp, it meant that Rita Skeeter was given her termination notice and was asked to pack up her belongings. Daniel Grantham ensured that the Daily Prophet had brought truthful and relevant stories to the Wizarding World instead of creating rumours involving the well-known wizards and witches in the population.

Hermione’s lunch floated over to her from the kitchen and she had to hold back from licking her lips in hunger in public as she knew that it was undignified to lick her lips in public. She picked up the panini and bit into it as she closed her eyes to savour the taste of the chicken panini before she finished the panini. After eating the panini, Hermione returned to reading the newspaper and drink her coffee until she heard a voice that she hadn’t heard since that fateful day in the Malfoy Manor.

“Can I have a latte with two shots of coffee, please?”

Hermione put the newspaper down and looked up to find who the voice belonged to. She was shocked to see that it was Narcissa Malfoy who was ordering at the counter. Hermione could feel her heart rate speed up and she immediately went back to the newspaper to avoid being seen by the witch.

Narcissa was early to an appointment at the Ministry when she decided to go get a coffee and wait. She sat down at a table that happened to be behind Hermione Granger. The brown bushy mane that belonged to the once-golden girl stood her out. Narcissa had seen Hermione for the first time in almost seven years since that day in the Manor.

“Hermione? Is that you?” Narcissa seeked her out by calling out Hermione’s name. Hermione’s flight or fight mode went into override and she shot from the table with her bag and jacket before making her way to the counter to pay and leave.  

“Jacob, can I get the bill?” Hermione said in a calm but a frantic manner which Jacob immediately knew that she was avoiding the older witch who had just called her name out.

“Sure.” Jacob said before he clicked his fingers and the bill came flying into his hand before he placed it on the counter for Hermione to look and pay. Hermione had a quick look at the bill before quickly paying and told Jacob to keep the change while avoiding Narcissa. Then, she bolted out of the café, leaving a bewildered Narcissa behind.

Hermione went straight back to the office and went back to work for the afternoon, trying to ignore the fact that Narcissa Malfoy had recognised her. Pushing thoughts from the day in the Manor, Hermione focused on finishing documentation and organising them in folders for Oliver to come back to, the next day.

When Hermione came home, her thoughts went to Narcissa and the day in the Manor where Bellatrix tortured her while Narcissa tried to save her from Bellatrix’s wrath. She remembered Narcissa trying to help her from the cellars but Lord Voldemort crucioed her for helping a Mudblood.

Now, Narcissa Malfoy was at the centre of Hermione’s thoughts and Hermione hated that. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I posted the first chapter, I thought nobody was going to read this but I was pleasantly surprised! Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments, it is much appreciated. Enjoy this new chapter :)

Narcissa went to the appointment but her head was in the clouds, thinking about the encounter with Hermione in the café, several hours earlier. How Hermione bolted out of the café after she spoke her name, it broke Narcissa’s heart at how the woman would not look at her when she left the café.

Meanwhile at the Manor, Draco Malfoy was reading a Muggle book that Hermione had given to him after he asked her about Muggle books when he saw his Mum come home through the Floor in tears.

Narcissa sniffled, wiping her tears away when she looked at Draco. She wanted to go to her bedroom and cry her heart out but Draco was in front her, wondering what happened at the Ministry.

“Mum? What happened? Draco asked with concern tinged in his voice. The blonde wizard loved his Mum dearly and was truly a mother’s boy despite Lucius attempting to turn him into a Death Eater.

“I saw Hermione in a café but when I called her by her name, she ran and she didn’t even look at me.” Narcissa told her son and then broke into fresh tears when she told Draco that Hermione would not look at her after she had called her name. Draco sighed but sadly, he was not surprised at what Hermione did to his mum.

“Oh Mum.” Draco said in a whisper as he tried to be more understanding than he was. He rubbed his Mum’s back as she cried.

“I understand that she doesn’t want to speak to me after what happened here but her not looking at me, it kills me to know how much Hermione had went through here.” Narcissa said again in quiet sobs.

Draco began to think as he continued to comfort his mother. On the first day of Hogwarts after the war, Draco gently approached Hermione with regret to attempt to apologise to her for being a racist and misogynistic bastard towards her during their early years together. Hermione avoided him at first but after weeks of avoiding him, she came to him and told him that she’d forgiven him for his past transgressions towards her.

Ever since, Draco was Hermione’s closest friends and she was very supportive towards him when he had to testify against Lucius in the Wizengamot. Lucius got the Kiss, a week after the judge sent him to be Kissed. However, Hermione had avoided Narcissa’s gaze since Lucius’ trial in the Wizengamot.

However, Hermione had confided in Draco that she would avoid his mother for the rest of her life and Draco was not surprised that she would do it since Narcissa was Bellatrix’s sister. Despite Narcissa trying to save the brightest witch of her generation, the young witch still wouldn’t acknowledge Narcissa.

“Mum, Hermione told me that she will avoid you for the rest of her life. You’ve paid your dues but she has the right to avoid you.” Draco explained that Hermione had the right to avoid his mum as long as she wanted to. He felt sorry for his mum in the whole situation with Hermione.

“I know, Draco.” Narcissa nodded sadly, acknowledging that Hermione will avoid her for the rest of her life. Draco nodded too before he looked down at the carpet to think about Hermione.

The mother and son stood in comfortable silence which Narcissa used this time to think about something. When she did, she piped up.

“Draco?” Narcissa piped up.

“Yes, Mum?” Draco lifted his head up from his Muggle Nokia phone to listen to what his mother was going to tell him after five minutes of silence.

“It’s worth a try but ask Hermione over for lunch on Saturday, I want her to hear me out, just once.” Narcissa spoke with hesitation in her voice, she knew that her idea to get Hermione speaking to her was going to get objection from Draco. He sighed after what Narcissa told him.

“Mum…” Draco began to whine in protest, he knew that Narcissa’s idea wasn’t going to get Hermione over to the Manor and start talking to his mother in an instant. He knew that Hermione will take a while to warm up to his Mum if she decided to make amends with her.

“Draco, please Floo her. I know she listens to you.” Narcissa said with steely determination in her voice, she was going to get Hermione talking to her. She had enough of Hermione giving her the cold shoulder when Draco hung out with her.

After the conversation ended, Narcissa went on her way to the kitchen to make tea while Draco mulled over his Mum’s request in the living room. He knew Hermione was going to be hard to be convinced to come to the Manor and hear out his Mum.

Draco made the call and Hermione answered quickly as she always did with him.

“Hi Draco, how are you?” Hermione quipped in good humour. Draco could feel that she was happy and had a smile on her beautiful face when she answered his call.

“Fine. Look, I need to talk to you.” Draco responded in a clipped tone that Hermione quickly picked up. It was clear to her that there was something bothering her friend.

“What’s the matter? What did you do?” Hermione said in a blunt manner, she liked to be upfront with Draco. He sighed before he admitted to Hermione that his mother wanted her over for lunch.

Narcissa couldn’t help but overhear the conversation between her son and his friend behind the door of the living room from the hallway. She was hopeful that Hermione would accept her invitation to lunch with her in the Manor.

“Hermione, Mum said she saw you but you ran out when you heard her call your name.”

Hermione instantly went silent when Draco mentioned his Mother whom she had an encounter in Jacob’s café, earlier that day. She tried hard to forget about Narcissa but she could not forget about the mother of one of her closest friends.

“…Oh?” Hermione responded in a wooden manner. She wasn’t looking forward to what Draco was going to say next.

“Look, Mum knows what you’ve been through in the Manor but she’s a changed witch and she isn’t asking for your forgiveness. She wants you to listen to her.” Draco pleaded, unaware that Narcissa was eavesdropping from the hallway. Narcissa could hear the desperate tone in Draco’s voice, it was obvious to him that he wanted Hermione and his mum to get along.

“I c-can’t.” Hermione said quietly. Narcissa heard her speak but when she heard Hermione say no, her heart lurched in her chest. She wanted to see the young woman.

“’Mione, I had to listen to Mum cry over the fact that you wouldn’t look at her in the bloody café.” Draco pleaded once again to convince Hermione but she wasn’t having it.

“Have you forgotten about that day in the Manor? I certainly have not.” Hermione bit back in defiance. She knew straightaway that she wasn’t going to see Narcissa and listen to her bullshit. Narcissa’s heart was breaking into pieces that Hermione wasn’t going to hear her out.

“Hermione, I haven’t forgotten about that day too and I will live with it for the rest of my life but on Saturday, can you come to the Manor and have lunch with Mum and I?” Draco asked Hermione in a clipped voice, not ready to get into an argument with his friend over the matter. Even, he was getting tired talking about it already.

“Draco, I don’t know.” Hermione said quietly, hopeful that Draco would stop pestering her about it. She didn’t want to step foot in the Manor again after her sadistic torture at the hands of Bellatrix and Voldemort watching on. Draco understood about what Bellatrix did to Hermione.

“’Mione, I know it’s hard to be back in the Manor but do it for Mum’s sake. Please?” Draco begged again and Hermione just let out an exasperated sigh in annoyance that Draco wouldn’t drop the topic of going to the Manor. She knew that she was going to have to do it now.

“Fine. Just once.” Hermione acquiesced at last, she could hear Draco sigh in relief.

“Okay, good. Just once and Mum will leave you alone for good.” Draco nattered a bit too fast which meant that he wanted Hermione and his Mum to get along finally.

“Draco, I’m not scared of Narcissa but if she tries anything with me, I won’t hesitate to call the Aurors.” Hermione warned Draco of the repercussions if Narcissa tried anything with her but she knew that it wouldn’t happen at the Manor while she would be there.

“Mum isn’t like Bellatrix, you know that but okay.” The blond wizard rolled his eyes when Hermione said that she would call the Aurors if his mum would try hex her or something like that. He knew his mum well and she was a far better person than her older sister who was now fortunately dead.

“Look, I’ve got to go to a meeting but I’ll see you on Saturday.” Hermione lied, no longer wanting to stick with the Narcissa topic. She was going to have to go on Saturday to the Manor. She needed a Firewhiskey after this call to comprehend that she was going to finally face Narcissa.

“Okay, bye.” Draco nodded and the Floo disconnected. Narcissa finally sighed in relief that Hermione had finally agreed to come to the Manor on Saturday.

“Mum, I know you were listening on me but Hermione is coming on Saturday so be on your best behaviour.” Draco said in a voice that resembled Lucius and Narcissa nodded furiously, trying to not to smile at the thought of the young witch who was coming on Saturday.

Later on, when Draco had gone to bed, Narcissa laid in her large bed as she was unable to sleep due to the events of the day. She began to think about Saturday and she was beginning to dread what Hermione would say to her after she would hear her out.

All Narcissa wanted was Hermione to be comfortable in her presence in the Manor. She hoped Hermione would push past the differences and focus on the now.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay since March to update this fic. I started university this year and it has taken up all of my time. I finally have a couple of weeks of break before I go on placement. Here it is, the third chapter. Enjoy :)

During the rest of the week, work at the Department of Muggle Affairs was unusually busy as Minister Pankhurst was dealing with a large project from Bath. Hermione was working with several prominent Muggle business people who were interested in establishing protection for the Wizarding community in the UK.

She was busy with ensuring that the business proposal ensured the protection of the Wizarding community in line with the Wizarding Statute of Secrecy. With the project, Hermione was able to push away anxious thoughts about Saturday at the Malfoy Manor.

After Draco begged her to come to the Manor, Hermione could not sleep well as her mind was in a flurry over possible scenarios that could happen at the Manor. Saturday used to be Hermione’s favourite day of the week but Hermione was finding herself to be anxious over the week until it was Friday, the day before D-Day at the Manor.

The rest of Friday went smoothly, Hermione was happy with her work with the project that she wrote in documentation for Pankhurst to read over and give the project his final approval.

However, as Hermione entered Pankhurst’s office with the documentation, she was tense and it was visible for the Minister to see. Pankhurst put down his quill and looked at Hermione. He wasn’t stupid, he could see that Hermione was bothered by something at the very least. The Minister knew that Hermione had a rough go of things during the war but he deeply cared about her welfare.

“Hermione, is everything alright?” Pankhurst asked with genuine concern in his voice as he looked up from the paperwork on his desk. With a stern appearance, Oliver Pankhurst valued his employees and genuinely cared about his workers which ensured a happy work environment for all of them.

Hermione enjoyed working with the Minister since he hired her after a job interview process out of ten applicants. Pankhurst hired her for her skills and qualifications, not for the fact that she was a member of the Golden Trio.

“Everything’s fine, Minister.” Hermione lied through her teeth, not wanting to concern her minister any further where he’d start asking more questions which she did not want at all.

“Are you sure, Hermione? You seemed tense all day.” Pankhurst raised his eyebrow at his valued employee’s response, still not convinced that she was okay. He could clearly see that there was something bothering her.

“Yes.” Hermione gritted her teeth in response, annoyed that Pankhurst was pressing the matter of her wellbeing but her shoulders sagged when the silver-haired young Minister finally sighed in defeat. He knew that she wasn’t alright but she wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. “Okay. Have a good weekend, Hermione.” Pankhurst said flatly, disappointed that Hermione wouldn’t open up to him. Hermione nodded.

“You too, Minister. Please send Adelaide and Emily my regards.” Hermione added before she turned on her heels to exit the Minister’s office.

“Will do.” Pankhurst said softly as he sat back on his leather office chair as he watched Hermione open the door.

“Bye.” Hermione said goodbye to her boss before exiting the office to make way to the Floos where she would get home to her shabby but comfortable apartment in Camden.

When Hermione stepped out of the Floo in her house, she began to have second thoughts about going to the Manor tomorrow. Her head was swirling with many possibilities that could happen at the Manor. The house felt abnormally cold and it was still autumn but the witch ignored it. Her mind was running at one hundred miles per minute over the thought of going to the Malfoy Manor.

Meanwhile at the Manor, Draco was sitting in his office as he listened to the radio and doing paperwork at the same time. After arriving from work at the Ministry, Narcissa flitted into his office with a worried look on her face.

“Darling? Longbottom just said on the radio that Wilshire is getting a snowstorm for the weekend. The Floo would be frozen and Apparition is not safe during the weekend. You should get Hermione from London.” Narcissa said in a crisp voice, tinged with concern. Draco scoffed after he heard his mother suggested that Hermione come early.

“Mum, are you serious?” Draco asked incredulously, he wanted the thing to be over and done with. Instead, it continued to snowball for him.

“Yes, unfortunately.” Narcissa said in a quiet voice as she looked down to her hands to fiddle with her rings nervously.

“Alright, I’ll go get her.” Draco told his mother after sighing in defeat. He loved his mother and hated to see her upset but this was a whole new level. “I’ll get Franco’s for takeaway tonight.” Narcissa added as Draco got up from his chair and made his way to the coat rack.

“Okay, Mum.” Draco assured her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before putting his trenchcoat on. He walked over to the fireplace to Floo to retrieve Hermione. He dropped the Floo powder and he disappeared off to Hermione’s place. As she paced the loungeroom, Draco came in by the Floo. His hair was tussled, there were stubble on his jaw and chin. Draco looked like he had stayed at home all day and did work.

“What are you doing here, Draco?” Hermione asked with confusion to why Draco would come at three in the afternoon when she was just in the door from work.

“’Mione, they’re giving tomorrow a massive snow storm and I came by to pick you up. You’re staying with us for the weekend.” Draco said forlornly, he didn’t want to have to do this. Hermione was perplexed by his response before realising that Draco was for real.

“What? No. I’m coming tomorrow, remember?” Hermione tried to remind Draco, she was always annoyed with him not being able to remember their plans.

“Did you listen to the forecast? Merlin decided to give us a snowstorm for this weekend. Don’t fight me on this, please.” Draco rolled his eyes when he realised that Hermione hadn’t listened to the forecast on the radio.

“No? And I’m still not coming until tomorrow.” Hermione said defiantly with her arms folded as she glared at Draco. The blonde wizard huffed in frustration. “Come on, go pack or I have to imperio you.” Draco threatened in hopes of Hermione finally listening to him.

“Are you serious?” Hermione retorted in annoyance that Draco was threatening to put himself into Azkaban to get Hermione to listen to him.

“Yes, I’m willing to get thrown into Azkaban for you to get packed and come with me.” Draco said with a condescending smile on his face and his hands were in the pockets of his suit trousers as he looked at Hermione. Draco stared at Hermione long enough until Hermione gave in with an exasperated sigh and raised hands in the air, conceding defeat to Draco. She just didn’t see how much Draco was important to her and he was the one who convince her to do the right thing, so far.

“Fine! I’ll go pack. You wait here, don’t go anywhere.” Hermione grumbled, storming off to her room to pack a weekend bag for the possibly hellish weekend of her life. She was not looking forward to it.

“Good, I’ll get comfy here.” Draco said cheekily as he laid on the couch. “Don’t.” Hermione warned from her bedroom but she was greeted with laughter from Draco and she felt some of the tension slide off her shoulders as a result. She was grateful for Draco.

As Draco was in London to retrieve Hermione, Narcissa anxiously prepared the Manor. She knew that Hermione was tortured at the hands of her deranged sister during the War but she understood that Hermione had ill-feelings towards her and Lucius. Narcissa was dressed in a white blouse, black suit pants and black high heels after she was introduced to the Muggle clothing by Draco and she found that she liked it. The Black witch enjoyed going on shopping trips to Muggle London where she shopped in high-end clothes stores for her clothes.

The witch got Manny, the Manor’s house-elf, to prepare for Emilio who was delivering dinner to the house from Franco’s while she waited for Draco and Hermione to arrive. Then, the Floo roared to life as the green flame signalled Hermione and Draco’s arrival to Malfoy Manor. Hermione and Draco stepped out of the large fireplace, Draco was carrying Hermione’s bag before he made his way to the hallway.

“’Mione, I’m just going to take this upstairs for you, okay?” Draco said in a comforting tone that told Hermione that he was getting her bedroom ready for her.

“Okay.” Hermione whispered and Draco nodded before he left the room. Hermione felt alone in the large living room, she felt uncomfortable all by herself as she was surrounded by paintings of the ancestors of the Malfoy family.

As Hermione looked at the paintings, a familiar voice filled the living room and she became tense when she realised who the voice belonged to. Hermione turned around and faced the mother of her good friend.

“Hello, Hermione.” Narcissa said with an unsure smile and her hands were clasped. She looked like she was nervous.

Oh, Hermione thought when she saw that Narcissa was nervous about the weekend too.


End file.
